Hanya Dirimu
by lopelope
Summary: "Orang lain itu ada di hatimu Sakura. Yang selalu kau dambakan, kau simpan semua rapat-rapat hanya di hatimu. Perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu selama bertahun-tahun tak akan bisa mengalahkan cintamu padanya. " ujar Lee lirih. LeeSaku. RnR please?


Rintik hujan semakin kentara—terdengar dari luar jendela kaca yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Langit dini hari bertambah pekat dan dingin. Aroma khas tanah basah menguar hingga ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar ini, menyisakan seorang pemuda yang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Suasana yang nyaman dan hembusan nafas teratur dari orang di sebelahnya—yang sudah terlelap lebih dahulu tak berhasil membujuknya untuk berhenti dan menyusulnya menikmati alam mimpi.

Sandaran dari bantal yang tadi ditujukan untuk menyangga punggungnya kian berantakan. Sesekali dia terlihat memijat bahunya yang kram karena posisi duduk yang tak nyaman. Pikirannya terbang terlalu jauh; menyelidik, menduga-duga, menganalisis sesuatu hal—seseorang yang seharusnya dia syukuri sekarang. Bukan gayanya memang, itu terlalu Uchiha—dan dia selalu iri dengan salah satu pewarisnya, Sasuke—cerita lama sekaligus 'sumber' dalam kasus ini.

Muncul banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya sekarang.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peringatan: AU—sedikit perombakan (baca: pengawuran) Canon Verse supaya sejalan dengan plot, tak lupa kadar tinggi gula dari LeeSaku yang bisa merusak gigi ^^a.**

**Tidak Suka Jangan Baca**

**oOo**

**ENJOY!**

Dipandangnya wajah putih yang terlelap itu, sebenarnya Lee sudah tahu—bahkan terlalu hafal apa yang akan dia temukan di sana; kedamaian, garis wajahnya banyak berubah, tetap dengan rambut merah jambunya, dia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang lucu, melainkan wanita dewasa yang sudah mengerti hidup, pengorbanan, keputusan, dan—cinta. Pertanyaan yang seakan menggunung tadi, malah sirna—terganti oleh pertanyaan baru yang sederhana, 'Apa mungkin?'.

Lee hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang. Menggeleng pelan, ia menyusun kembali bantalnya dan menyejajarkannya dengan bantal di sebelahnya—bersiap untuk tidur hingga dia merasakan lengan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Lee, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam berapa?" selidik Sakura sambil pandangannya mencari letak jam dinding di kamar ini. Sudah seminggu ia pindah ke _flat_ Lee dan berbagi kamar dengannya, tetapi belum sepenuhnya hafal letak perabotannya.

Keputusannya untuk lebih serius dengan Lee yang dia ungkapkan di depan teman-temannya sebulan yang lalu masih terasa mencengangkan. Naruto hampir tersedak ramen-nya saat mendengar ini dari Sakura sendiri. Ino hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar—meski akhirnya dialah yang terjun sendiri untuk membantu Sakura mulai dari mengepak barang-barangnya dan membagi tips 'ini dan itu' yang sesekali membuat Sakura geram.

"Kau tak boleh diam saja, Sakura. Kalau Lee lambat, kaulah yang harus lebih 'aktif'—"

"Diamlah Ino! Tata saja barang-barangku dan masukkan sesuai tempatnya! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!"

"Kau harus tampil menggoda juga. Besok kita akan mencari gaun tidur yang pas untukmu. Akan kupilihkan yang bagus, mungkin hitam akan tampak—"

"INOO!"

"Aku serius Sakura, Kau sudah dua puluh dua tahun, demi Kami-sama! Biasakan kupingmu itu dengan obrolan seperti ini!"

"'Biasakan' katamu?"

'bletak'—jitakan telak menyapa kepala Ino. Sang pelaku hanya menyeringai licik. Umpatan Ino melatari adu kejar-kejaran mereka.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat betapa teman uniknya itu menyayanginya. Setelah dipikirkannya lebih jauh, Ino tak sepenuhnya ngawur. Dia sudah dua puluh dua tahun, benar. Lee bahkan sudah dua puluh tiga, mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah siap—bahkan untuk menikah. Senyum getir kini menghiasi bibirnya mengingat kemajuan hubungannya sekarang.

"Aku terbangun—lalu tak bisa tidur lagi," jawab Lee tak lupa cengirannya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh lengan Sakura di pinggangnya menariknya lebih dekat. Diraihnya selimut hingga sebatas pundak, diacaknya perlahan helaian merah mudah itu. Kata-katanya tak sepenuhnya bohong, 'kan?

Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, hangat menggelitik leher Lee. "Kau selalu saja beralasan yang sama seminggu ini. Apa misi dari Naruto membuatmu kepikiran? Kau kan bisa berbagi cerita padaku," tawar Sakura sambil membelai dada bidang milik Lee. "Atau ini tentang masalah yang lain?" tambahnya cepat, semakin sebal dengan Lee.

Dekapan Sakura semakin erat; separuh badannya ditumpukan ke badan Lee, dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Lee yang dia rindukan. Tiga hari yang lalu, Lee tak pulang karena ditugaskan di pinggiran Konoha. Tadi siang dia baru saja pulang dari misi bersama Neji di perbatasan utara. Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu—tapi kekasihnya ini sering sekali pergi misi sepekan ini, dan waktu kepulangannya selalu tidak cocok dengan jam pulangnya dari jadwal jaga di Rumah Sakit. Makan malam pertama di flat ini baru bisa mereka lakukan tadi, dan itu juga terasa biasa saja. 'Apa Lee tak nyaman dengan keputusanku untuk tinggal bersamanya?' batinnya sedih.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan misi, Sakura. Hokage-sama selalu memberiku porsi misi yang wajar. Aku hanya sedikit—"

"Kau tak nyaman dengan kepindahanku ke sini, Lee?" suara Sakura bergetar. Pelukannya mengendur dan matanya mulai memanas, dilepasnya perlahan lengan Lee yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kami-sama—bukan itu Sakura. Aku—" perkataannya terputus lagi ketika dilihatnya Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju ke pintu berwarna cokelat di sudut ruangan.

"Sakura—" suara Lee tertelan suara guyuran hujan yang semakin deras dari luar.

oOo

Sakura sudah siap berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, ditempelkannya catatan kecil di pintu kulkas agar Lee tak perlu membuat sarapan lagi karena kesemuanya sudah siap di meja makan, ajakan untuk makan malam di rumahpun tertera di situ. Matanya masih terlihat sembab, meski dia tak menangis lama tadi malam. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tak menjadi perempuan cengeng lagi. Ketika makan malam nanti—dia berniat memperjelas semuanya. Mungkin dia bukan gadis yang Lee cari atau apapun Lee menyebutnya nanti. Lee masih tiga belas tahun waktu dia dengan bangganya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura di ujian Chūnin. Dengan kesadaran minim akan bahaya yang bisa menimpanya ketika dia nekat melawan Tim Dosu—demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang saat itu terlihat begitu lemah. Dia masih ingat betul—pada kondisi babakbelurpun Lee masih sempat-sempatnya memberikan senyuman yang menenangkan. Meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja selama bersama dirinya.

Sakura memang ada saat kondisi Lee sangat lemah akibat jutsu mematikan dari Gaara si Sabaku. Dia acap menjenguk Lee saat itu, memang. Tapi—bukankah Lee pantas mendapat lebih? Sayangnya, Sakura yang dulu masih belum menyadari ini sepenuhnya. Sembari berjalan keluar flat menuju Rumah Sakit, pikirannya melayang memikirkan persoalannya.

Lee tak pernah bosan-bosan mengajaknya kencan. Menyapanya, memberikan bunga, merayunya juga. Masih lekat di memori otaknya ketika Lee berkata dengan posenya yang aneh, "Berkencanlah denganku Sakura-chan! Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap hidupku!" Tapi nihil—semua yang dilakukan Lee tak pernah ia gubris. Sakura terlalu menganggapnya biasa saja dulu. Pemuda berisik dengan ocehan semangat-masa-muda-nya, memakai _jumpsuit_ hijau mencolok, dan potongan rambut aneh. Gaya dandanannya sangat melenceng jauh dengan idolanya—Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke—dulu, ingat?

Tapi waktu merubah seseorang, sekarang dia mengerti sosok yang bagaimana yang ia butuhkan. Membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada di sisinya di saat apapun. Mencintainya tanpa henti, tidak meninggalkannya, mengakui keberadaannya. Melindunginya. Apa lagi yang bisa dia minta—bukankah Kami-sama terlalu baik padanya? Tapi dia membiarkan Lee terombang-ambing. Lee menunggu terlalu lama—sangat lama hingga Sakura ragu jika Lee masih mencintainya sekarang.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke ruangan serba putih ini, membalas sapaan beberapa suster yang mengucapkan salam dan melempar senyum ke arahnya. Dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, entahlah dia tidak pernah selesu ini ketika mendapat giliran jaga—meski dia sedang ada masalah dia selalu terhibur dengan rencana membantu orang yang sakit.

" Pagi, Sakura—" wanita berambut pirang pucat menggunakan jas putih menyapanya dari belakang. Rupanya shift jaganya telah berakhir dan ia bergegas untuk pulang.

"Pagi, Ino!" balasnya pada sahabatnya dengan nada sewajar mungkin—tak ingin dia tahu akan masalahnya. "Kau bisa bantu aku tidak?" tambahnya riang.

"Hm—bantu apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Hehe—aku ingin keluar. Mungkin akan sedikit lama. Lalu hari ini kan tidak ada jadwal operasi yang darurat dan—"

"Sakura! Katakan saja apa maumu! Jangan berbelit-belit!" potong Ino kesal.

"Gantikan aku ya? Untuk shift kali ini saja. Aku sedikit tak enak badan nih!" rayu Sakura dengan tampang selesu mungkin.

"Aku baru saja jaga malam dan kau menyuruhku untuk berjaga lagi? Aku—"

"Terimakasih Ino, aku menyayangimu!" potong Sakura tak lupa memeluk kilat sahabatnya yang kini hanya bisa berdiri terpaku.

"Tapi aku ada janji dengan Sai—" teriaknya lantang ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah hilang di balik tangga. "Sialan!" umpatnya makin sebal.

oOo

Sakura kini bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di dekat sungai. Air matanya semakin tak terbendung. Kaca-kaca di mata giok itu kini mencair—tubuhnya sesekali bergetar menahan luapan emosinya. Membayangkan bagaimana jalannya makan malam nanti, sudah membuatnya menangis. Siapapun yang dipilih Lee adalah wanita yang beruntung. Hatinya akan sakit—mungkin akan lama, tapi selama Lee bahagia akan itu, ia pasti lega. Lee berhak—terlalu berhak dengan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Ketika ia menyatakan cintanya pada Lee beberapa bulan yang lalu, Lee hanya diam. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, Sakura kira ia hanya kaget dan kehilangan kata-kata saking senangnya. 'Apa aku baru saja menggagalkan rencana Lee dengan orang yang dicintainya?' pikir Sakura semakin kacau. 'Lee hanya mencintaiku karena tak ingin aku merasa tidak diinginkan setelah kepergian Sasuke?'

Kepala Sakura terasa berat. Ia mendekat ke arah sungai dengan air yang jernih itu—membasuh wajahnya yang lusuh ia segera bangkit menuju tokoh kelontong untuk berbelanja kebutuhan untuk makan malam nanti. Dia lebih senang berjalan layaknya penduduk biasa daripada menggunakan chakra lebih untuk melewati dahan-dahan layaknya ninja. Sekarang dia butuh kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu.

oOo

"Anko-san, gomen tak bisa bergabung dengan tim untuk makan malam bersama, ada keperluan—" Lee hendak berpamitan pada Senior juga mantan pengawas ujian chūnin dulu.

"Hmm—kau boleh pergi Lee! " potong Anko lantang. "Seorang wanita menunggumu di rumah, ne? Temuilah dia, jangan terlambat!" tambahnya sedikit menggoda Lee.

"Benar! Hai, Anko-san!" Lee mengacungkan ibu jari kirinya, cengiran lebar menghiasi bibir tipisnya; hampir berpose seperti dulu.

"Hahaha! Kalian memang sudah dewasa ya?"

Dengan itu, Lee melesat cepat melewati dahan-dahan yang kokoh. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk ke flatnya, setidaknya dia tak akan terlambat. Dan dia bisa membuat Sakura senang—hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan semenjak Sakura ada di flatnya. Bukan meragukannya.

oOo

Sakura sudah selesai menata meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai hidangan. Ada nasi kare pedas kesukaan Lee juga di situ. Dia ingin menyelesaikan baik-baik semuanya. Barang-barang yang baru dikeluarkan seminggupun sudah ia kemasi kembali, kalau memang ia harus pergi. Senyum tenang menghiasi bibir merahnya. Meski dia tidak banyak berhias, dia sudah terlihat cantik dengan gaya yang biasanya. Pakaiannya sedikit istimewa hanya karena ia bersiap untuk pergi—kembali ke rumah bersama Okaa-san-nya—meninggalkan Lee jika memang nanti akan seperti itu. Pikirannya kini mantap.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar, Lee masuk ke ruang tamu. Senyum hangat ia tujukan untuk wanitanya. Pakaiannya setengah basah, akhir-akhir ini sering sekali hujan pada malam hari. Leepun melepas jaket Joūnin-nya.

"Kau bisa ganti pakaian dulu, Lee," Sakura memberi saran.

"Tidak. Ini tak terlalu basah, hanya jaketnya dan aku sudah melepaskannya. Pakaianku masih kering."

"Baiklah—" ujar sakura seraya kembali ke kursi di meja makan.

"Wah—ada kare pedas juga!" Lee berdiri di belakang tempat duduk Sakura, mengamati beraneka makanan yang disajikan. Lalu, ia berlutut menyejajarkan wajahnya di samping Sakura—menghirup wangi manis dari sang empunya. Sakura tak bergeming, wajahnya tetap berada lurus sepandang dengan meja makan. Telapak tangan Lee menyusuri garis rahangnya, berhenti di dagu Sakura hanya untuk menuntun wajahnya ke arahnya. Sejurus kemudian bibir mereka beradu. Lee mencoba mendominasi Sakura, tapi yang didominasi tetap tidak bergeming. Ditekannya lagi lebih menuntut—tetap tak bereaksi. Yang didapatinya hanyalah mata Sakura yang terpejam.

Setelah dirasa tak berguna, Lee melepaskan diri. "Sakura—" ujar Lee heran.

"Makanlah dulu Lee. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Kau masih marah denganku? Maafkan aku—"

"Lee—kau tak seharusnya memaksakan diri untuk melakukan ini semua," Sakura memulai lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Aku tidak dalam kondisi terpaksa atau apapun yang kau maksud itu—"

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman denganku—di rumah ini ataupun hidupmu, aku bisa pergi. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menerimaku—"

"Ini semua tak ada kaitannya dengan terpaksa Sakura!" nada Lee mulai meninggi.

"Apa ada orang lain, Lee? Apa aku mengacaukan hubungan kalian?"

"Ya! Ini karena orang lain, Sakura—"

Air mata menetes melewati pipi putihnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dihirupnya udara keras-keras hingga paru-parunya tak dapat menampung apapun lagi. Ia beranjak dari kursinya ke kamar Lee—kamar mereka kemarin. Lee yang mendidih sedikit takut akan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Ia membuntuti Sakura ke arah kamar. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika dilihatnya Sakura menenteng dua koper besar. Koper yang baru seminggu lalu mereka bongkar untuk menata isinya.

"Orang lain itu ada di hatimu Sakura. Yang selalu kau dambakan, kau simpan semua rapat-rapat hanya di hatimu. Perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu selama bertahun-tahun tak akan bisa mengalahkan cintamu padanya. " ujar Lee lirih seakan perkataannya hanya untuk dirinya.

"Orang yang ada di hatiku hanya kau, Lee! Sekarang atau nanti, itu tak akan berubah! Kau meragukanku, Lee?" suara Sakura makin mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hokage-sama berhasil menemukannya, Sakura. Tidak hanya itu—mereka sudah mengadakan perjanjian," Lee memulai dengan kalem. "Rombongan Joūnin dan beberapa Anbu yang menjemputnya sudah dikirm dua hari yang lalu—dan dua minggu lagi paling lama satu bulan, dia akan sudah ada di Konoha. Sasuke—akan kembali ke Konoha, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa meneteskan bulir-bulir air dari mata hijaunya—perasaannya kali ini benar-benar tercampur aduk. Kenangan bersama Tim Tujuh kembali berputar di otaknya, memori kepergian Sasuke terpampang jelas dan memenuhi otaknya. Tak ada sepatah katapun meluncur mulus melewati bibir cantiknya.

"Naruto merahasiakan ini, dia tak ingin penduduk Konoha lainnya riuh dan terkejut. Dia juga merahasiakan ini dariku sebenarnya, tapi aku terlanjur mendengar percakapannya dengan Kazekage-sama dan Neji di ruang Hokage."

Alih-alih berkata tentang suatu hal untuk menjawab Lee, dia malah melepas kedua tentengan besarnya dan menubruk Lee keras-keras. Keduanya terjatuh di karpet bulu yang lumayan tebal. Erangan sakit dari Lee teredam dengan baik oleh suara pecah tangis Sakura. Ia biarkan Sakura memeluknya keras-keras—menangis di pundaknya selama yang ia mau.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sedikit bangkit dengan kedua sikunya. Isak tangisnya belum sepenuhnya berhenti, mata sembabnya masih sangat basah—dipandangnya wajah Lee dari jarak yang dekat.

"Tak akan ada orang lain di antara kita Lee. Sasuke atau siapapun itu, bisakah kau berhenti berfikiran bodoh?"

Mata bundar milik Lee menatap Sakura lembut, pancaran cinta dari keduanya menghangatkan hati Sakura—mengirimkan debaran halus di setiap aliran darah ke jantungnya. Sebelum Lee menghentikan bibirnya di milik Sakura—bibir _cherry_ itu telah memagut lembut miliknya, tak memperdulikan detak jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan—ia membalas lebih semua yang diberikan Sakura.

Sakura tak perlu jawaban verbal dari kekasihnya kini. Belaian lembut di punggungnya, pagutan, dan detak jantung dari pemuda yang dicintainya merupakan jawaban yang selama sebulan ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Mereka tetap pada dunianya sendiri—mengabaikan koper-koper besar yang tergeletak tak beraturan, juga hawa dingin dari kedua jendela yang benar-benar terbuka di belakang mereka.

**oOo TAMAT oOo**

A/n:

Salam kenal, Minna-san. Maaf jika banyak yang luput dari fic ini—terutama kata asing yang lupa saya tulis Italic karena agak bingung juga apa kata seperti Joūnin, Kami-sama, Hokage, dsb perlu ditulis miring. Kebanyakan baca dari hape jadi gak tahu banyak. Anyway—koreksi, unek-unek, dan kritik konstruktif selalu diterima lebar-lebar XD

Thanks for reading my very first attempt in FNI; Review, please?


End file.
